The Secret
by Fishie Food
Summary: Set after the season six finale. SPOILERS. Focused around everyone's reaction to Brennan's pregnancy. Probably only a two-shot, but it might turn out longer. Currently on hiatus.
1. Angela

Angela walked into the lab, beaming as she carried her infant in one arm and held Hodgins' hand with the other. They looked curiously up at the platform, but when they saw that no one was there Hodgins laughed and said, "They haven't taken a difficult case for the few weeks you've been gone, Angie."

"I'm surprised, usually when there's no case Brennan is usually out doing something with Booth or working on some ancient, obscure skeleton," Angela said, heading towards Brennan's open office. "Though I have needed to talk to her…" She added and paused, thinking about her friend before continuing, "Jack, how about you go get Booth? I'm sure he'll want to see Michael, and it would be a nice surprise for him, don't you think?"

"If you say so, Ange. Are you sure you want me to leave though?" His silly question made her laugh as she shoved his shoulder. "Sweetie, I've worked here long enough to navigate it in my sleep; I think I can make it thirty feet into Brennan's office."

"Then you can walk there, I'll just stick my head in to say hey first anyway." Angela chuckled, and walked with him the rest of the way into her friend's office, settling onto the couch before looking pointedly at her husband.

"Hey Dr. B.," Hodgins said, getting Brennan's attention, and she looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Hello Hodgins, Angela. It's nice to see you two here again. It has been a lonely couple of weeks here."

"Oh, really?" Angela asked, her tone and raised eyebrow caused Hodgins to look at her curiously.

"Angela!" Brennan scolded lightly, smiling as she went to sit next to her on the couch. Angela smiled in response and offered Michael to her friend, who gently cradled him in her lap, gazed down at him for a moment.

"Jack, weren't you going to go do something?" Angela asked after a moment, looking over the back of the couch at him.

"Right, sorry. I'll be back in a bit."

"Just go!" Angela hurried her husband out before looking back at her friend.

"Prominent supra-orbital ridge, narrow jaw line, and piercing blue eyes, this child appears to be of Northern European descent…" Brennan murmured, lightly tracing the infant's face as she examined his features.

"Yep, definitely a Hodgins," Angela teased in response. They sat in silence for a moment as Brennan gently played with the baby, Angela watching the look of pure joy on her friend's face, and the tenderness in her expression.

"How are you?" Brennan suddenly asked, looking up at her, "You look like hell."

"Well, yeah! I've been up almost every night with him," she replied with a laugh, reaching out to stroke the infant's cheek, "I've been completely exhausted, but that's expected when you have someone to feed every few hours. Oh, Brennan, it's been so wonderful, just the three of us spending time together at home!"

* * *

><p>Hodgins walked through the FBI building quietly, heading briskly down the hallway towards where he knew Booth's office was. When he got to the door he tapped it lightly and stuck his head in, grabbing the agent's attention.<p>

"Hey Hodgins! What's up? Is everything okay?" Booth asked, looking up at the scientist with an almost worried expression.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Angela's at the lab with Michael right now and we figured you'd like to see him," Hodgins was surprised to see the relief on Booth's face, but shrugged it off.

"Well it's not like I have anything to work on, so why not?" Booth asked with a laugh as he stood up and grabbed his gun, walking towards the door as he clipped it on. "It's great, you know, how this has worked out for you two."

"Yeah, it really is," Hodgins agreed, opening the door, "Now let's get back before they decide to throw a baby shower right there in the lab!"

* * *

><p>"Dr. Brennan- Oh, Angela! I didn't know you were here!" Cam exclaimed when she walked into Brennan's office with a file in her hand. As Cam immediately went over to look at the baby, file forgotten on Brennan's desk, Angela giggled and said, "Yeah, I was getting sick of just sitting at home all day, so we decided to come see you guys."<p>

"That's wonderful! We've really missed you two," Cam said as she gently took Michael out of Brennan's arms, not noticing the slight hurt in the anthropologist's eyes and turned to Angela. "Do you mind if I take him? All of Dr. Brennan's interns are working somewhere around here and I'm sure they would love to meet him." Angela smiled and nodded, her thoughts focused on Brennan's eyes, which were portraying an emotion that she had never seen on her face.

"Just be careful, and make sure they know that if anything happens to him I'll skin them myself before Hodgins or my dad can get to them!" As soon as Cam had left, Angela closed the office door and looked over at her friend.

"Okay, what's up?" Her sudden question broke the calm quiet and caused Brennan to rise up quickly from the sofa.

"What? Nothing… What do you mean?"

"Listen sweetie, something is bothering you. I know you and the way you're trying to walk away just confirms that there's something you're not telling me." Brennan could not respond and looked away momentarily, prompting Angela to look at her fearfully.

"Bren, honey, what's wrong? Did something happen-?" She asked and tried to repress the growing worry at the long pause before Brennan's direct answer.

"Ange… I'm pregnant." There was a stunned silence for a moment; then suddenly the artist was hugging her friend, squealing loudly in her ear.

"Oh my _god_, Bren! Oh my god! I can't believe— that is amazing!" Suddenly the joyous outburst stopped and Angela looked into Brennan's eyes, "Wait, how do you feel about this? Are you okay with it?"

* * *

><p>Hodgins and Booth were just walking into the lab, turned toward where they could hear Cam and the interns laughing, when Angela's squeal echoed through the open space, making both men turn towards the office where they witnessed Angela's celebration dance.<p>

"What do you think that's about?" Hodgins wondered aloud, taking a step towards the office, but Booth stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just hormones," Booth reassured him, as he led the father away from the office and sent a glance back at the two women, now sitting again, and smirked at what he knew was the subject of their conversation.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Hodgins asked, and Booth looked forward quickly with a confused expression.

"Are you sure what they're talking about is nothing?" He repeated, looking back over Booth's shoulder toward the women.

"Yeah, I doubt it's anything important. Just girl stuff."

* * *

><p>"Why wasn't I told sooner?" Angela asked with a hurt expression, and looked into Brennan's eyes as she took both of her hands into her own.<p>

"We still haven't decided how to tell everybody, but I thought you would like to know," Brennan answered simply, surprising Angela.

_We? That means- it must be someone-_ "Brennan, how far along are you?" Angela asked, squeezing her hands tightly.

"Approximately seven weeks now," Brennan replied easily. Angela stopped as she mentally figured what day it would have been on.

"Oh my—Brennan, is it Booth?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch. Brennan ducked her head for a moment, then looked back up and nodded with an embarrassed smile, and Angela let out another squeal.

"I can't believe it! You two finally- Bren, I'm so happy for you!" Angela was practically jumping up and down as she sat, holding her best friend's hands, but stopped suddenly as a thought struck her.

"Temperance Brennan, you _better_ have told Booth that he is going to be the father of your child," Angela said in a serious tone, staring straight at her friend. She wouldn't put it past Brennan to simply '_forget'_ to inform Booth of this detail.

"Of course I have! I thought it was custom to tell the father before anyone else…" Brennan trailed off uncertainly, looking worried as if she had done something wrong.

"It is, don't worry," Angela immediately corrected as her earlier exhaustion began to show again as the excitement wore down.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Brennan pointed out bluntly, standing up. "You and Hodgins should go home so you can get some sleep." Angela couldn't ignore the truth in her words, and she sighed and stood as well.

"Yeah, and Michael should be hungry by now. Come on, you should come with me and see him with the others," As Angela and Brennan were walking towards the side room; Angela paused and put her hand on Brennan's arm.

"I just want you to know how happy I am for you two, I really do."

"I know, Ange, I know. I'm glad, and- I think I'm happy about it too. It just feels so surreal when I think about it…"

"Have you talked to Booth about it, other than telling him, of course?" When Brennan didn't immediately respond, Angela turned to ask again, but she saw that they were at the door and Brennan had gone inside. She walked into the room, instantaneously hit with many congratulations from the interns, and a hug from Cam.

"Are you ready to go already, Ange?" Hodgins asked, separating himself from the crowd, Michael falling asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," She said, resting a hand on his arm, "How about you get the car while I say good-bye to everyone for now?" She asked, taking Michael and handing him to Brennan with a large smile. As Hodgins nodded in agreement and walked out, he saw Sweets walking briskly towards him.

"Dr. Hodgins!" The young psychologist called, stopping in front of him with a smile.

"Yes?" Hodgins asked and turned towards him.

"I heard you and Angela were here and I wanted to stop by and see how you two were doing."

"We're great. Ange is in there with Michael and the others," Hodgins said, pointing towards the room and started to walk away.

"Thank you. Oh, and Hodgins? I have this note for you and Angela..."

"Who's it from?" He asked, turning back towards Sweets suspiciously.

"How about you just read it?" Sweets stopped as Hodgins took the note that was held out to him, and glanced down at it before tucking it into his pocket, deciding to trust the psychologist.

"Thanks, man," Hodgins said, nodding to Sweets before turning back towards the door, "I'm going to get the car for Ange, you should go say hello before we leave." Hodgins walked away, leaving Sweets to walk into the room where the others were still talking.

"Booth," Angela said as she walked up to him, interrupting his conversation with Wendell, and when he turned to look at her she got onto her toes and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'm so happy for you two!" Before he could respond though, she was off chatting with the others, leaving him stunned, and when Hodgins appeared in the doorway again, she walked quickly over to Brennan.

"I can't wait to talk again soon!" Angela said as she took Michael and gave her friend a one-armed hug before she followed her husband out.

* * *

><p>After watching Hodgins and Angela leave, Cam hurried the interns back to work and Booth put a hand on Brennan's shoulder, tilting his head towards the door then walked out on her heels.<p>

"How are you doing, Bones?" Booth asked when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine, Booth. It has been a bit boring since we haven't done much lately, but I enjoy the extra time to work on my new book."

"Bones, when I said-"

"I know, Booth, you meant the baby," Brennan cut him off and looked over at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Booth broke the silence.

"Do you think we should tell the others yet?"

"I don't think so. We should figure out what is going on between us first." She replied as they headed towards her office.

"True. I thought you would want to though, since you told Angela earlier," Booth commented with a side glance at her.

"It's Angela, I imagined that you would understand me telling her," Brennan snapped, then frowned before continuing, "I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm fine, Bones. I know how those hormones work." He opened the door with a smirk and let her walk in first before closing it behind him.

"Temperance," He said seriously, sitting in the chair across from where she had settled on the couch, "What _is_ going on between us? We need to discuss this before we decide to tell everyone. You and I both know that if Sweets thinks that our ability to work together is compromised because of this, the FBI can make sure that we won't work together again." As he spoke, a spark of fear appeared in Brennan's eyes and she shut them quickly before speaking, "I don't see how our relationship would be compromised. I can continue to do my job and you can do yours. How would a baby affect that?"

Booth had to laugh at her cluelessness, but his face remained serious, "Normally when something like this happens emotions get in the way and the partners would get too worried about each other."

"I don't see why that would happen with us. This should not hinder my ability to think and observe rationally and objectively, and you should not let it hamper your ability to catch the bad guy."

"Bones—" Booth started with a laugh, shaking his head, "Normally most women would already be thinking about requesting maternity leave and how to prepare for the baby, but you're barely even accepting the fact that you're pregnant and need to tell your boss."

"I have fully accepted the fact that I am pregnant!" Brennan retorted, "I just don't see the point in telling anyone until they need to know."

"Wow. But still, we need to discuss what to tell our bosses, and Sweets, before you start showing. If we fail to mention it all they will most definitely separate us."

* * *

><p>"What was all the excitement about, back in Brennan's office?" Hodgins asked after he had grabbed himself a beer and Angela a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to where she was feeding the baby.<p>

"Sorry, honey, but it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing," He joked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, it wasn't _nothing_, per say, but it isn't anything I can tell you!" She said, swatting at the hand over her shoulder, "And don't think you can seduce me into telling you!"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave it be," He muttered as he glanced over at her. Rubbing her shoulder as she leaned against him in the comfortable silence, he thought that there wasn't a more beautiful sight than his wife drifting off with her baby safe and asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Jack. <em>Jack<em>. Jack!" Hodgins rolled over unhappily as Angela called his name from the doorway, and when he opened his eyes he saw the silhouette of her holding Michael in the dim light from the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked groggily, slowly moving to prop himself up in the bed.

"Firstly, it's nine in the morning, you should be awake anyway," She started, smirking when he rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at her in surprise, "And, Brennan just called. They have a case and need you at the lab as soon as possible."

"They need me? I thought they weren't taking any cases until you came back," He complained, half propping himself up against the headboard.

"This one… Hit a sore spot. It appears to be a family, a woman and two younger boys, the oldest eleven and the younger one only three months. Plus, they don't really need me there. I have all my programs here as well, but they're pretty good at getting what they need by themselves."

"Oh… I'll get there as soon as I can then." As Hodgins got up and began to get ready, Angela sat tiredly on the bed, looking down at Michael who was asleep next to her.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he pulled a shirt on.

"He woke up around five," She replied, gently moving the infant and pushing the bed covers to the side.

"Tonight it's my turn, okay?" He said as her watched her curl up, already falling asleep.

"'Kay," Angela mumbled and Hodgins smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Bones!" Booth called out from the entrance of the lab, but Brennan was focused on studying the x-rays of the three skeletons that sat before her on the forensic platform. Booth quickly swiped his security card and ran up the stairs, stopping when he reached where Brennan was sitting.<p>

"Bones, it's been three hours since you started looking at those. I think you should take a break and wait until Hodgins gets his dirt off of the bones before you look at them again. You always look at the bones, not the x-rays anyway," Booth said gently, setting a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I know, Booth, but-" She was cut off by Hodgins running up the stairs onto the platform, slightly winded from obviously running there straight from his car.

"Sorry I'm late. Dr. Brennan," He said, pulling his lab coat on as she stood up and glanced at Booth, who nodded and walked to the edge of the platform, giving them space to work.

"The victims appear to all be related but she does not appear to be the boys' mother, most likely their older sister. She has several healed metacarpal fractures, also known as a boxer's fracture, thickened anterior joint capsules on both ankles, and a healing, non-displaced fracture of the left zygomatic arch. She and the middle child both have gunshot wounds in their head, execution style. All three of them were found in a dumpster in a back alley downtown, but we believe that was just a dumpsite because of the lack of blood. I am expecting you to collect the particulates to help us determine where the crime scene actually is, and then I would like you to help Mr. Bray clean the bones so I can examine them more closely."As Hodgins looked up to respond, he saw that Brennan's eyes were shining with what appeared to him as tears, but before he could speak, Booth spoke up.

"Well Bones, now that you have nothing to do we should get you some food. I remember you mentioning that you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I did say that. But I also recall telling you that I wasn't hungry this morning, and I am still fine now."

"Come on, Bones, you can't miss the most important meal of the day just because you feel like it!"

"Yes, Booth, I actually can." Though Brennan was arguing with him, she still allowed Booth to lead her out of the lab, both of them relishing the normality of their old banter.


	2. Important Notice

I am horrified to admit that I have taken such a sudden hiatus without a warning to all my wonderful readers. I greatly appreciate all of the feedback you have given me, and am amazed by how many like my writing. If, by chance, you have gone to my profile before seeing this email, you will have already seen the rest of this, and if not I greatly encourage you to see what else has changed in addition to what I need to tell you.

This is a message I wrote to any interested in reading more from me:

Hello. I apologize for being gone such a long time. Life and school both became overly demanding of me. Since the last time I was on here a lot of things have changed, the least of which being my interest in TV shows, and more major differences like my writing style.

I still do plan on writing and posting on this account, though I can not promise anything soon or quickly. The stories listed below are still, most certainly, on the table, though as I have already stated: changes in interests and writing styles have affected a lot of things. I have, momentarily, stopped watching a majority of the shows I previously had listed here as my main fandoms so I am sorry for that. I have another account on here, which I will most likely not be posting on again and therefore will not provide a link. I do, however, have an AO3 account now and (once I figure out how to work it) will provide a link and post anything new on there, if not here as well. I will be posting a notice on the one story I have up, "Secrets," and hopefully will be able to get back to you with good news about my writing.


End file.
